A espaldas de Kogoro
by shinran19
Summary: Shinichi echa de menos pasar tiempo a solas con Ran. Si Kogoro Mouri supiera la solución que el novio de su hija pone a dicho problema, ni el mismísimo FBI sería capaz de protegerle esta vez... [Contenido sexual]


_**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual mezclado con un poco de humor. No lo recomiendo si eres muy joven o muy sensible ante este tipo de contenido, así que no me culpéis si os ensucio la mente. Vosotros decidís si tomáis el riesgo._

_**Nota de la autora: **Hacía tiempo que quería publicar un oneshot de calificación M, así que he recuperado uno de mis muchísimos borradores olvidados. No sé en qué momento escribí algo como esto ni si os gustará o he llevado el tema de mala manera, pero he decidido hacerle unos arreglitos y publicarlo._

_Sinceramente, me siento muy cómoda en este fandom y en esta plataforma porque, tanto en inglés como en español, la comunidad se adapta a un rango de edad más próximo al mío. ¡No soy la única con responsabilidades de adulta que pasa un montón de tiempo escribiendo sobre un anime!_

_En fin, os dejo con el fanfic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

* * *

–¡Shinichi! ¿Shinichi? ¿Me estás escuchando? –Ran estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda con su examen de historia. Su novio, a pesar de haber accedido, no estaba interesado en aquello y sus constantes distracciones lo dejaban claro. Ella empezaba a frustrarse ante aquel pasotismo, que parecía haberse asentado en su amigo de la infancia durante el último par de días.

–Sí, sí, perdón. ¿Qué decías? –Shinichi volvió a prestarle total atención, un leve rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su chica. Ran frunció el ceño de la misma manera que había hecho aquella mañana de camino a clase.

Sonoko lo había presenciado todo, y no se le escapaba qué molestaba al detective y Ran pasaba por alto. El rostro del chico se había iluminado cuando ella le había invitado a su casa, y se había apagado en el instante en el que escuchó la palabra estudiar. La joven heredera de la corporación Suzuki no pudo evitar reírse, disfrutando del pequeño malentendido de la pareja.

–¿Ocurre algo, Shinichi? Te noto... distraído. –Le empezaba a preocupar que se hubiese metido en un lío de nuevo y no se lo estuviese contando. Últimamente se preocupaba por él más de lo necesario, pero le resultaba inevitable hacerlo después de todo lo que había ocurrido con él, con Conan.

Shinichi sacudió su cabeza y la hundió entre sus brazos, que formaban una almohada sobre la mesa de su pupitre. Ran se había sentado sobre este mientras hablaban en el cambio de clase, de forma que la falda se le había levantado suficiente como para dejar ver parte de su muslo. A él... aquello no le hacía ningún bien.

Llevaba todo el día reviviendo ciertos recuerdos en su cabeza y no sabía cómo pararlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, sus pensamientos siempre acababan en el mismo lugar. Imágenes de Ran siendo suya le invadían, despertando necesidad en él. Sentía muy lejana la última vez que había podido disfrutar así de ella.

Había accedido a ayudarla a estudiar, como era obvio. Sin embargo, estar en su casa sobre la agencia de detectives sin poder hacer nada con ella, a quien no le hacía ningún favor era a él. Para colmo, Kogoro Mouri estaba en la oficina, consciente de que su hija se había quedado sola en el salón junto a un particular detective juvenil.

Shinichi se había quitado ya la corbata y la chaqueta del uniforme, lo mismo había hecho Ran. Aunque ambos estaban acalorados, no se debía a lo mismo. Al chico le estaba costando mucho mantener la compostura, más aún cuando Ran no paraba de recostar la cabeza en su hombro o sonreírle o cogerle la mano mientras estudiaban. No se estaba dando cuenta de nada, y eso frustraba y gustaba a Shinichi a partes iguales.

–¿Hacemos una pausa? –Ran bostezó, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Shinichi observó cómo sacaba pecho al hacer ese movimiento.– Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres algo de comer?

–No, gracias. –Contestó. En realidad mintió, había una cosa que sí le apetecía.

Ran se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, agachándose a por la cafetera y después poniéndose de puntillas para agarrar un par de tazas. Shinichi podía ver esa parte de la cocina desde donde él estaba fuera en el salón, y en ningún momento separó sus ojos de aquella imagen. Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva, contemplando las perfectas piernas de su chica, la camisa del uniforme abrazándole la cintura y el cabello color chocolate cayendo por sus hombros.

En su cabeza se repitió una y otra vez no hacerlo. Al llegar y saludar al viejo Kogoro no había podido evitar plantearse sus posibilidades, pero decidió que aquello estaba mal. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba, le parecía mejor idea la suya. Y si no se daba prisa perdería su oportunidad.

Decidió dejar de resistirse a sus instintos y se puso en pie. A partir de ahí, dejó de pensar. Su cuerpo iba solo a buscar lo que quería.

Entró en la cocina y a abrazó por detrás, un brazo alrededor de su cadera, su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Ran dejó escapar un suspiro ante la sorpresa que el contacto le provocó, muy especialmente a la presión que sintió en su muslo, a través de su uniforme del instituto Teitán. Shinichi apartó su sedoso cabello a un lado y acercó sus labios al cuello de su novia, besándolo con delicadeza, de la forma que a ella tanto le gustaba.

–Shi... Shini... –Balbuceó, pero fue cortada por el dedo índice del chico posado sobre sus labios rosados. De sus labios, su mano bajó rozando su cuello hasta su escote, abriendo un par de botones con soltura, suficiente para dejar a la vista su ropa interior rosa bebé. Trazó la forma de sus pechos con delicadeza antes de seguir descendiendo, siguiendo la curva de su estrecha cintura, hasta que sus dedos divisaron piel al final de su falda. Acarició su muslo, iniciando un nuevo recorrido ascendente, esta vez por debajo de la tela.

Ran tuvo un pequeño espasmo causado por el leve contacto de su piel con la de él. Su mente estaba nublada por el placer y lo inesperado que le resultó aquello. Aquella respuesta causó que el brazo con el que Shinichi la rodeaba la acercara más aún a él, y el trabajo que su boca hacía en su cuello se intensificara.

–Shinichi, mi padre... –Contuvo la respiración al sentir cómo su chico acariciaba su parte más íntima, solo separado por sus braguitas– está a... abajo... –Pudo sentir cómo los labios del detective se curvaban en una sonrisa a la vez que sus dedos la trazaban, entre sus piernas. Sus mejillas y su cuerpo entero ardían.– Nos... nos va a... a... a pillar...

–Confía en mí, lo tengo todo controlado. –Susurró el detective acercándose a su oído, sintiéndose aliviado al poder estar tan cerca de ella al fin. Sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas y de pronto no fue suficiente.

Shinichi necesitaba sentirla más, necesitaba que ella le dejase claro cuánto le quería. Su mano ascendió colándose en su camisa y en su ropa interior, masajeando uno de sus perfectos pechos. Entre sus piernas, apartó sus braguitas hacia un lado, y aumentó la fricción que sus dedos ejercían contra ella.

Ran apretó con fuerza entre sus manos el trapo que había estado sujetando, apoyando sus codos en la encimera. Se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que leves gemidos salían de su boca, y sabía cómo acabaría aquello si no lo paraba. Shinichi había empezado a hacer de esa magia que tanto le gustaba. Pero no podía seguir. Si lo hacían en la cocina, su padre, Kogoro Mouri, los iba a descubrir. Y las consecuencias no serían leves.

–Lo siento, pero no podemos... –Usó toda su fuerza, física y mental, para darse media vuelta y parar aquello. Se encontró cara a cara con el joven, quien estaba bastante enrojecido, despeinado, y con la respiración agitada. Se le olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir, y en su lugar, se mordió el labio.

Tras contemplarse mutuamente unos segundos, unieron sus labios en un beso hambriento, desesperado. Ran quedó aprisionada entre los brazos de Shinichi y la encimera de nuevo, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. No supo qué fue lo que la incitó a desabrocharle la camisa y que esta acabara en el suelo, pero ella también quería sentirle. Sin alejarse de sus labios ni un solo instante, estudió con la palma de sus manos cada uno de los músculos del torso y los brazos de su chico.

Shinichi acarició uno de sus suaves muslos antes de agarrarlo, subiendo su pierna a la altura de su cintura, después hizo lo mismo con la otra. Por pura inercia, Ran le rodeó el cuello y se sujetó fuerte mientras este la levantaba y la sentaba en la encimera. Separaron sus bocas y se miraron directamente a los ojos, mirando en el interior del otro, cómplices de lo duro que había sido el camino de convertirse en amantes. Sin romper el contacto visual, Shinichi separó con cuidado las piernas de la Ran, y se agachó ante ella.

–Procura no gritar mucho. –Dijo divertido, bajando poco a poco la pieza de ropa interior por las piernas de la joven, quien juntó sus rodillas a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba mostrarse así ante él.

–Si nos pillan, ¿la culpa es mía? –Reprochó Ran, respirando con dificultad.

–No nos pillarán, está todo bajo control. Lo único que tienes que hacer es controlarte. –Le respondió Shinichi, volviendo a separar sus piernas y esta vez manteniéndolas en el lugar.

Un gemido alto, colmado de placer, salió de ella cuando la boca de su amigo de la infancia, y ahora novio, entró en contacto con un punto concreto destacable por su sensibilidad. Ran se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando silenciarse a sí misma. Aún así, cuando sintió un par de dedos trabajando junto a la boca de Shinichi, no pudo evitar que su voz inundase la cocina.

Mientras más cerca se encontraba de sentir que explotaría, más se acostumbraba a estar callada. Pero casi en el instante clave todo paró. Destapó su boca y empezó a respirar fuerte, a causa de llevar un rato sosteniendo la respiración involuntariamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y el detective levantó los dos dedos que acababa de usar. Los acercó a la boca de Ran, y ella, sin dudar, tomó su mano con las suyas como si de una piruleta se tratase.

Shinichi Kudo contempló a su novia mientras la veía hacer tal acción con su angelical rostro y su aura de inocencia. En ocasiones llegaba a ser muy ingenua, pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Shinichi feliz. Era una faceta de ella que había descubierto hace poco y que le fascinaba explorar.

–Te quiero mucho. –Dijo el detective, cambiado completamente su tono de voz a uno mucho más dulce, más parecido al de ella.

–Y yo, yo también te quiero. –Rió Ran, viendo cómo él se inclinaba lentamente a besarla de nuevo.

Volvió a agarrar sus caderas, acercándola hacia él hasta que los pies de Ran volvieron a tocar el suelo, en pie frente a frente de nuevo mientras se besaba. Ran abrazó a su chico, suavemente acariciando su espalda desnuda, haciendo que el cuerpo de Shinichi se erizase ante su tacto. Sus manos descendieron hasta alcanzar el cinturón que el joven vestía, recorriéndolo desde la espalda hasta el frente, donde se centró en desabrocharlo.

Ran separó sus labios de los del detective para concentrarse en su nueva tarea, agonizantemente lenta para él. Shinichi la dejó hacer un instante, hasta que el material cedió y se aflojó. Antes de que ella siguiera, puso sus manos sobre las suyas, tomando el relevo, y en un segundo el pantalón estaba completamente desabrochado.

–Date la vuelta. –Ordenó él, empujando con cuidado a su novia posicionándola tal y como estaba inicialmente, apoyada en la encimera de espaldas a él.

–¡No Shinichi, así no! –Se quejó.

–Así sí. –Shinichi sentenció. Se inclinó hacia su oído, agravando y bajando su voz.– Siempre acabas encima mía, hoy me toca a mí elegir.

Ran no sabía qué contestarle pues llevaba razón, pero tampoco es que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Un gemido ahogado, esta vez tomando precauciones para no ser escuchada, salió de su boca al sentir cómo su novio la había penetrado de repente. Ran se inclinó más sobre el mueble de mármol donde estaba apoyada.

Él también se inclinó levemente sobre ella, una mano buscando su pecho y la otra apoyada directamente en la encimera. Encontró un ritmo suave que conseguía hacer gemir a ambos, mientras besaba suavemente su hombro.

–Shin... mmm... ichi... –Murmuró, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por sus labios rosados.– Quiero... tocarte...

–Shhh. Todavía no... –Consiguió pronunciar el detective, entre suspiros.– Háblame, Ran... Dímelo... Que eres mía...

Ran giró su cabeza, desesperada por verle. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y Shinichi sintió la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo.

Las manos del chico, inquietas, se clavaban en la piel de ella, que buscaba un trozo de tela que apretar, incluso morder, con el fin de acallar sus propios gemidos. Shinichi podía ver la expresión del rostro de su chica, perdida en algún paraíso que no se encontraba en la Tierra. Le volvía loco la forma en la que tan desesperadamente intentaba estar callada, ya que a él mismo le costaba controlarse.

Bajó una mano hasta estar entre las piernas de Ran, acompañando sus movimientos con el masajeo de un punto concreto. Con tan solo rozarlo, notó las piernas de la karateka flaquear. Su cuerpo resbaló hacia abajo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Shinichi la rodeó con un brazo, sosteniéndola en el lugar, dejándose llevar por la imagen frente a él y las sensaciones que experimentaba.

–Tu- tuya... solo tú... solo tú puedes... ¡Shin'ichi! ¡Voy a...! –Jadeó ella, olvidándose de la posibilidad de que su padre les pillase. Shinichi tuvo que dejarla de sujetar y taparle la boca, aunque dicho propósito acabó con un par de dedos envueltos por la lengua de la chica. El joven sintió en su propia mano las vibraciones provenientes de la boca de Ran, al borde de explotar, a punto de correrse.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, viniéndose completamente por él. Shinichi, con una última embestida, sacó su mano de entre las piernas de Ran y se agarró con fuerza al muslo de esta, hundiéndose aún más, mientras se corría en su interior. Ambos, envueltos en puro éxtasis, intentaban ahogar sus gemidos en el fondo de sus gargantas.

Se mantuvieron un instante largo quietos, sin apartarse, casi temblando ante tal sensación tan brutal. Cuando Shinichi escuchó a Ran recuperar la respiración poco a poco, empezó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con mucho cuidado y lentitud. Ella soltó un suspiro largo y controlado, disfrutando este nuevo ritmo.

El joven, mientras se movía, se inclinó hacia adelante, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su novia, depositando un suave beso, a la vez que volvió a apretar sus pechos en sus manos.

–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabes? –Le dijo el detective con timidez, mostrando un lebe rubor a causa de una vergüenza inexistente en sus anteriores actos.

–Shinichi, quiero besarte. –Fue una súplica más que una petición, a la que por fin su chico cedió, separándose finalmente de ella y permitiendo que se girase.

Unieron sus labios, sus lenguas, con ansias el uno del otro a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer. Cuando se separaron, Shinichi hizo el intento de volver a subirse el pantalón, lo que no le resultaba muy cómodo pero iba siendo necesario.

–¿Te espero en el salón? –Preguntó, deduciendo que no faltaba mucho para que Kogoro acabara de ver su grabación de Yoko y fuera a echarles un vistazo.

Ran asintió, dándole un pequeño beso antes de que él se alejara. Shinichi no se fue sin echarle un último vistazo, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Camisa abierta y sujetador a mitad de su torso, falda subida, ropa interior por las rodillas, y fluidos cayendo por sus piernas. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Shinichi era saber que era él el único responsable habido y por haber de que su novia se encontrase en aquel estado.

La joven tomó aire varias veces, intentando que se le bajasen los colores. Estaba descubriendo una faceta de Shinichi que no conocía y, si no fuera por lo mucho que le atraía todo aquello, le habría echado una bronca por ser tan... El cuerpo y la mente de Ran se enfriaron en un segundo cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abriéndose. Aún en la cocina, intentó arreglar toda marca en su cuerpo y ropa que delatara lo que había ocurrido.

–¡Kudo! ¿Dónde está mi hija? –Preguntó el detective durmiente de mala gana al que ahora casi oficialmente pertenecía a su familia. No le iba a quitar el ojo a aquel chico ni aunque demostrase ser el mejor candidato para su hija.

–En la cocina, ¿dónde va a estar si no? –Le respondió, con un poco de irritación que ocultaba los acontecimientos. A Shinichi le había dado tiempo a sentarse de nuevo frente a su libro de texto, con la ropa recolocada y un peinado medio decente. El cálculo del tiempo que tenían para hacerlo había tenido éxito por los pelos.

Kogoro se asomó a la cocina, y Shinichi rezó porque Ran también hubiese tenido tiempo para estar decente.

–¿Qué quieres, papá? –Preguntó desganada. Ver a su padre tras todo aquello no era lo más agradable, que se diga.

–Nada. Solo comprobar que el niñato detective no te ha hecho nada malo.

–Ya ves que estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado.

–Hija, perdóname. –Respondió, sintiéndose un poco culpable ante la frialdad de Ran. Era una joven muy responsable y así se lo había demostrado en los últimos diez años en los que habían cuidado mutuamente del otro. Quizás, debía darle un voto de confianza a ella y su relación.– Vuelvo a la oficina. Salid a dar un paseo o algo cuando acabéis los deberes, que os dé el aire.

–Que sí papá. –Respondió Ran, y Kogoro se marchó agitando su palma a Shinichi, por primera vez, en lugar de matarle con la mirada.

Ran volvió al salón, sin el café que inicialmente se disponía a preparar. Se sentó frente a su novio, recostándose en la mesa sintiendo todo su cuerpo cansado.

–¿Vamos a mi casa cuando acabemos? –Preguntó Kudo, con una sonrisa que implicaba mucho más que simplemente ir a su casa.

–Eres idiota. ¡Casi nos pilla!

–Perdóname, en serio, no he podido resistirlo... además, sabes que me gusta el riesgo.– Le guiñó Shinichi.– En mi casa estamos solos. Y si mis padres volviesen de pronto no nos interumpirían, porque nos consideran suficientemente maduros para...

–¡Shinichi! ¡Los deberes! –Le gritó Ran, con sus mejillas ardiendo, teniendo suficiente del tema.

No estaba segura de querer ir a casa de Shinichi después, tan solo de imaginarse las cosas que podían pasar allí, en vista de lo que acababan de hacer, le hacían temblar las piernas y no poder moverse del lugar... Pero justamente por eso, no podía decir que no tan fácilmente...


End file.
